Le chant des baleines
by Claude Neix
Summary: Dans la longue fanfic "L'histoire oubliée", écrite avec mon amie Shiva Rajah, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à rapprocher Arlong et Robin parce que je trouve qu'ils forment un couple quasi-parfait ! Ce texte est une sorte de spin-off de cette fanfic. T car vocabulaire et narration un peu complexes pour des lecteurs trop jeunes.


_Arlong est, avec Buggy le clown, l'un de mes personnages préférés de One Piece._

 _Dans la longue fanfic "L'histoire oubliée", écrite avec mon amie Shiva Rajah, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à rapprocher Arlong et Robin parce que je pense qu'ils forment un couple quasi-parfait !_

 _Cette fic est dans le prolongement de "L'histoire oubliée", un petit spin-off sans prétention que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix_

* * *

 **Le chant des baleines**

par Claude Neix

Corrections : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

Arlong, assis à son bureau, tourna la tête en sentant une petite démangeaison sur la nuque.

Robin, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et vêtue d'une simple chemise de coton blanc se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Réveillée par ma faute ? demanda-t-il en faisant pivoter son fauteuil.

La jeune femme sourit, s'avança vers lui et se glissa entre ses cuisses pour l'enlacer.

— Non, ce sont les cris des baleines, qui m'ont fait sursauter.

L'homme requin eut un petit rire.

— On dit qu'elles chantent, pas quelles crient.

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui.

— Alors, je n'ai jamais entendu de chant aussi angoissant, ni aussi triste.

Arlong haussa ses larges épaules.

— Habituellement, les humains trouvent ça beau. Et ils sont bien les seuls ! ajouta-t-il avec une moue.

— Comprends-tu ce qu'elles disent ? demanda Robin en regardant au loin, vers le grand large, par les hautes fenêtres du bureau.

Arlong caressa sa joue de la sienne.

— Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner : "Je t'avais dit que c'était par-là !" ; "Il fallait tourner à gauche, à la sortie du détroit !" ; "Tous les ans, c'est pareil ! Nous arrivons les derniers et toutes les bonnes places sont déjà prises !".

Robin pouffa

— Idiot !

Il l'assit en travers de ses cuisses.

— La migration de ces mastodontes m'indiffère à un point que tu n'imagines pas ! Ce sont les copines Jinbei, tu devrais lui demander de t'en parler, si ça t'intéresse.

— Je préfère les requins.

La jolie archéologue embrassa ses lèvres, très lentement, prenant bien garde de ne pas se blesser avec les dents meurtrières.

— As-tu déjà touché un requin, Robin ?

— Mhh, mhh...

— Ils ont la peau la plus rugueuse que tu puisses imaginer. Elle est faite de milliers de petites écailles cartilagineuses qui te donnent impression de passer la main sur du papier de verre.

— Alors je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas une peau de requin… soupira la jeune femme en inspirant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

— J'en ai tout de même les dents… murmura-t-il en mordillant très doucement son menton. Le rostre… ajouta-t-il en lui chatouillant la joue de ce dernier. L'aileron...

— Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça, Arlong ?

— Quoi donc ?

— À chaque fois que je fais allusion à quelque chose que j'aime chez toi, il faut que tu me rappelles que tu es un homme-poisson. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistes-tu autant sur les différences qui existent entre nos deux races ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça depuis longtemps, à présent, non ?

Elle caressa tendrement son visage et il détourna le regard.

— Sans doute…

— Arlong, dis-moi ce qui ce qui te tracasse. S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle en pressant son front contre sa joue, voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à dire un mot. Je sais que tu détestes exprimer ce que tu ressens, que tu penses que parler de ses doutes et de ses craintes est un signe de faiblesse mais c'est tout le contraire, en ce qui me concerne.

— Je ne crains rien, ni personne, Robin. C'est juste que…

— Que quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Pour l'instant, tu te complais dans la nouveauté, la fascination de la découverte et la curiosité.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Que va-t-il se passer, lorsque le petit nuage de passion qui t'aveugle se dissipera que tu me verras tel que je suis, Robin ? Comme les humaines voient les hommes-poisson ? Un tas de muscles et de mauvaise humeur, aux mâchoires mortelles, aux mains palmées, avec tes branchies, un aileron et…

Elle fit taire d'un baiser.

— Et si je te disais que j'ai été attirée par toi non pas malgré tout ce que tu viens de décrire mais à cause de ça ? En partie, du moins.

— Je ne te suis pas.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je dis que je t'aime, Arlong, non en dépit que tu sois un homme-poisson mais précisément parce que tu en es un.

Arlong écarquilla ses beaux yeux couleur de menthe glaciale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Que je t'aime parce que tu es fort, poursuivit la jeune archéologue. Dangereux. Parce que j'adore sentir ta bouche sur la mienne en sachant qu'elle pourrait me dévorer, ton rostre sur ma peau en sachant qu'il pourrait la déchirer, tes mains palmées sur mon corps en sachant qu'elles pourraient me briser… J'aime ce que tu es, Arlong, j'aime cette énergie qui se dégage de toi, cette rage, cette souffrance, aussi, qui te rend si humain et cette passion meurtrière que je vois flamber dans tes yeux lorsque nous faisons l'amour ou que tu es en colère. Tout ce que tu imagines être détestable pour un humain est, en réalité, ce qui fait que tu es si précieux, si exceptionnel, à mes yeux.

Arlong la dévisagea un long moment, bouche bée.

— Je crois que tu es l'humaine le plus bizarre et la plus tordue que je n'ai jamais rencontrée... finit-il par murmurer.

— À ce point-là ?

— Oui. Mais je crois bien que je commence adorer ça !

— Que signifie ce petit sourire en coin ?

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour ?

— Mhh... "Comment comptes-tu faire entrer quelque chose d'aussi gros dans une bouche aussi petite" ?

Arlong éclata de rire.

— Non ! Et je n'ai jamais dit ça !

— Mais tu le pensais si fort que ton regard parlait pour toi ! le taquina la jeune femme.

— Je suis sérieux, Robin.

— Tu as dit que les hommes-poisson étaient physiquement un peu différents des humains.

— Non. Ce que j'ai dit à propos du fruit du démon que tu as mangé, la guida l'homme-requin.

— Oh ! Ça ! Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux parce que la seule idée de dizaines de mains glissant partout sur ton corps te donnait des frissons.

Arlong lui adressa un immense sourire et murmura à son oreille avant de se lever, Robin accrochée à lui, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille :

— J'ai changé d'avis…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "Un ange est tombé"?**

xox

 **Un ange est tombé**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay

250 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B06X6LGHNS

Partie II : B06X6M5B5H

Version brochée intégrale :

1520199783

Résumé :

Le Grand banditisme espagnol n'aime pas les "pédés"...

Xoan Ortega non plus. Il est beau, riche, arrogant, mais aussi violent et macho. Son entreprise couvre des activités illégales. Alors, quand un homme glisse sous les roues de sa voiture, on se demande bien pourquoi il s'arrêterait !

C'est pourtant cet accident qui changera sa vie et qui changera Xoan lui-même. Mais Un ange est tombé n'est pas la simple histoire d'une conversion parce que l'on n'efface pas le passé, surtout lorsqu'il est si sombre.

À sa sortie, en 2001, aux Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes, ce roman a fait l'effet d'une petite bombe qui a déstabilisé la presse spécialisée car c'est un OVNI, parfaitement inclassable, trépidant, sensuel, drôle et inattendu. Quelque part entre le manga et le feuilleton télé, la pure parodie et le romantisme le plus débridé.

15 ans plus tard, ce voici réédité en version brochée et numérique après avoir été en partie réécrit par l'auteur.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
